


Metalwork

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [65]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, You can't convince me otherwise, kal is a teacher, kal is more than happy to teach him, rabble is so excited to be able to make his own knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kal reflects on the short science major that just wanted to learn how to make his own knives.





	Metalwork

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by [ this video of Misha Collins](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/181754129844/60r3d0m-asexualcas-dandelion-teabag) And if you can't give your ocs your childhood dream job, then what are you doing with your ocs. (i really wanted to be a blacksmith/ferrier okay)  
> This takes place while they are in college.   
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Rabble was actually quiet while working in the metalshop, well as quiet as one could be while hammering a small piece of steel. He was quiet in the sense that he was so focused on his work that he barely would say a word unless he needed something handed to him, or wasn’t sure how to proceed. Though the latter rarely happened anymore; he was a natural with the metal, and could shape things in ways Kal couldn’t believe. 

Kal had been surprised when the short science major walked into his shop classroom just a few short weeks ago. He had been hesitant at first, but Kal had welcomed him warmly, never willing to turn away any student; even now that he was only part time so he could concentrate on his coffeeshop he ran with his boys. Rabble had heard that down in the depths of the art department there was a metalworking class, and was interested, even though he couldn’t actually fit, or afford art classes in between all of his biology classes and multi hour labs. 

There was no way Kal could say no, and didn’t particularly care about making the school more money anyway. So he took Rabble on as an “apprentice” which meant if anyone asked, he couldn’t get in trouble for taking a class he wasn’t paying for. 

When Kal first started teaching him about metal work, Rabble was  _ full _ of questions. He wanted to know  _ everything _ there was to know before he even touched a hammer. It was… a lot, but Kal respected it, and honestly enjoyed his enthusiasm. 

Currently, one of Rabble’s companions quietly snuck into the room and sat down to watch. Kal was pretty sure his name was Loudmouth. He was one of three that always came to pick up Rabble at the end of his lesson. He was a little early today, and was taking full advantage to actually watch Rabble work. 

Kal could understand the desire to watch him. He was deceptively strong for his size. Shorter and stocky, without the muscle definition that Loudmouth himself sported. But he had a strength behind every hit with a hammer, causing his muscles to stand out. He was honestly mesmerizing, steady sharp rhythm ringing out, molding a shapeless hunk of metal into something practical and beautiful. 

Rabble didn’t notice he had an audience until he had finished dipping and setting his piece aside to cool completely. The way his face lit up when he saw his companion was unlike anything Kal had seen. Rabble was a happy person in general, but there was an intense, fierce happiness and love in that expression and Kal couldn’t have be happier for the both of them. 

“Lud’ika! What are you doing here? I thought you had football practice?”

Loudmouth laughed softly as they wrapped their arms around each other, “Coach let us out early today, so I figured I’d stop by and actually get to see you work a little.” 

Rabble leaned back just enough to look up at Loudmouth’s face, “What did you think?” 

Loudmouth’s smiled brightly, “You were incredible! I’d love to see more.”

Rabble’s smile was blinding. He turned to Kal, “Would it be okay if I showed him around real quick before you close up?”

Kal nodded, “Of course, and just let me know when you would want to do a demonstration. I’ll open up just for you.”

Rabble let go of Loudmouth long enough to give Kal a quick, tight hug before guiding Loudmouth by the hand to the knife he had just finished hammering out. 

Kal smiled and shook his head as he listened to Rabble talk about his work. Yes, he may have been surprised when Rabble showed up in his classroom, but he was also very glad he had.  


End file.
